Meta-Cooler Core
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler |Gender = Male |Race = Frieza Race Cyborg |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 767 |FamConnect=Meta-Coolers (creations) Cyclopian Guards (creations) Guide Robo (creation) }} is the result of the absorbing ; fusing him into its main computer and thus combining Cooler and the star into a single entity. This merged entity acted as the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Biography Background Drifting through space, the Big Gete Star came upon the remains of Cooler after he was blasted into the Sun by Goku and absorbed them, in the process merging Cooler's consciousness with the main supercomputer's and becoming Meta-Cooler Core. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The Return of Cooler'' Meta-Cooler Core set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls to Earth's warriors for help; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, as well as Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe, travel to New Namek, ready to assist its people. Upon arriving, they find many robotic beings known as Cyclopian Guards, as well as the "revived" Cooler, now in a wholly metallic and enhanced body (in fact, it was a remote-controlled Meta-Cooler). Stronger than ever, he is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan and, had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. However, even the two Super Saiyans run into difficulty handling Meta-Cooler; the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, and make it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack would Meta-Cooler finally be destroyed. However, the Big Gete Star housed not one Cooler, but thousands. Goku and Vegeta, battered and beaten, soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially since only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Goku and Vegeta are soon overwhelmed and taken inside the Star itself, where they are met with Meta-Cooler Core, the remains of Cooler's head, strung up by wires and sheets of metal and integrated into the Big Gete Star's main computer. All Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control, and the machine itself formed Meta-Cooler Core's true body. He plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy to create an army of Metal Super Saiyans which he would use to take over the universe (in the English dub, he states he plans to use their energy for his own purposes), saying "Oh, the exquisite agony!" and laughing maniacally. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Super Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled robots to self-destruct, while Meta-Cooler Core starts to lose his hold on the planet. Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Meta-Cooler Core manifests his Battle Form, intending to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end, Meta-Cooler Core believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mechanical arms with a powerful Destructo Disc, giving Goku time to break out and destroy what's left of his body with a deadly energy ball. With the "brain" disabled and Meta-Cooler Core destroyed, the Big Gete Star explodes over New Namek. The very last portion of the Big Gete Star is soon destroyed when Vegeta crushed the original chip in his hand, ensuring that the cybernetic menace will never threaten another planet again. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' A copy of the Big Gete Star exists in the Dragon Ball Heroes World, which can be accessed through Capsule Corporation's transporters. The control room of Meta-Cooler Core in the Big Gete Star is where the Frieza Clan Hero Froze meets the Frieza Clan Elite Rezok with the Two-Star Dragon Ball attached to his forehead, while searching for the Shadow Dragons and kidnapped Android avatars. What-if scenarios ;Supersonic Warriors 2 Using a Meta-Cooler, Cooler (as the Big Gete Star's core) revives Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force with the Dragon Balls and enlists them into his army. In this storyline, he ultimately defeats a newly perfected Cell, and (in a somewhat comedic ending) he grudgingly agrees to take part in a large group pose with Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force. Power Meta-Cooler Core manages to hold Super Saiyan Goku (whose power had been drained) and injure him, but a Energy Slash from Vegeta was enough to significantly weaken him, and a charged ki blast from the Saiyan was enough to obliterate Meta-Cooler Core's battle form by exploding him from the inside. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - The Big Gete Star is able to alter it's physical appearance. Meta-Cooler Core is also able to alter his arms into cables to grasp his opponents. **'Absorption' - The Big Gete Star is capable absorbing things into it in order to improve itself. **'Mystic Attack' - The Big Gete Star can extend parts of itself to attack. *'Flight' - The Big Gete Star is capable of interplanetary flight. *'Energy Absorption' - After latching onto a planet, the Big Gete Star absorbs it's energy. Meta-Cooler Core also use it on Goku and Vegeta. *'Robot Creation' - The Big Gete Star is capable of creating worker robots like the Guide Robo as well as soldier robots like the Cyclopian Guards. **'Cloning' - After absorbing Cooler, the star became capable of creating superior replicas of Cooler referred to as Meta-Coolers. *'Core Smash' – A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. Used against Goku in the movie, and named in Supersonic Warriors 2 when the giant hand of Meta-Cooler Core emerges from the ground to attack the opponent when summoned by Meta-Cooler. *'Telepathy' - Meta-Cooler Core can speak via his mind, as evident by how his mouth does not move at all until he assumes his battle form. *'Super Big Nova' - Used by Meta-Cooler Core in Victory Mission. *'Destructive Ray' - In Ultimate Tenkaichi Meta-Cooler Core can fire a large energy beam from his robotic eye. **'Continuous Energy Bullet' - In Ultimate Tenkaichi Meta-Cooler Core can fire multiple energy beams from his robotic eye. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - In Ultimate Tenkaichi Meta-Cooler Core can fire a large purple energy wave from his mouth. *'Missile Launcher' – Meta-Cooler Core has the ability to launch large missiles in Battle of Z. *'Regeneration' – Regeneration is used by Meta-Cooler Core to remove damage in Battle of Z. *'Psycho Barrier' – Metal Cooler (nucleus) uses a barrier through special devices in a boss fight in Battle of Z. Forms and transformations Fourth Form What is left of Cooler remains in his fourth form while fused with the star. Battle Form Meta-Cooler Core can form a hulking humanoid body known as Battle Form from materials inside the "control room". This Battle Form boasts high attack power. In Dokkan Battle, due to its size it is classified as a Giant Form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, the Big Gete Star appears under the name Makyo Star. In Supersonic Warriors 2, "Big Gete Star" is the name of the New Namek battle stage. In Frieza's scenarios, he goes to kill Cooler in revenge for assassination attempts that Cooler had ordered. Cooler uses the Big Gete Star to turn into Metal Cooler but is defeated by Frieza. Frieza then takes the Big Gete Star for himself and uses it to attack other planets across the universe. In Gotenks' scenario, the Big Gete Star produces a Control Device for Cooler to control Broly. In Dragon Ball Heroes Jaaku Mission 2, the Big Gete Star lands on Earth with Frieza, King Cold, and Meta-Cooler Core hidden inside. In Ultimate Tenkaichi and Battle of Z, the Big Gete Star is the battle stage used for the battle against the giant boss Meta-Cooler Core. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Metal Cooler Core appears as a card called Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Cooler which features a Metal Cooler under its control. The card can transform into Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Cooler Core in battle which triggers a scene were Metal Cooler Core takes on its giant battle form which functions as a Giant Form for Metal Cooler Core. Battles ;Film *Meta-Cooler Core (Fourth Form/Battle Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) References Site Navigation es:Núcleo de Metal Coora Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:Frieza's race Category:Cyborgs Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Fusion Category:Transformations